Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates
center|border|600px |videolength = 2:48 |previous = Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe |next = Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury |appearingactors = Nice Peter EpicLLOYD |rappers = |locations = The Mac World Rapworld Expo }} Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates 'is the twenty-first installment of the ''Epic Rap Battles of History series and the sixth installment in Season 2. It features former Apple CEO Steve Jobs, against Microsoft CEO Bill Gates, along with a third-party entry from 2001: A Space Odyssey antagonist, HAL 9000. It was released June 14, 2012. Cast Nice Peter as Steve Jobs and HAL 9000 EpicLLOYD as Bill Gates Lyrics '''Steve Jobs: Let me just step right in, I got things to invent, I'm an innovator, baby, changed the world, Fortune five-hundred 'fore you kissed a girl, I'm a pimp, you're a nerd, I'm slick, you're cheesy, Beating you is Apple II easy, I make the products that the artist chooses, and the GUI that Melinda uses, I need to bring up some basic shit, Why'd you name your company after your dick? Bill Gates: You blow Jobs you arrogant prick! With your second-hand jeans and your turtle neck, I'll drill a hole in the middle of your bony head, With your own little spinning beach ball of death! Hippy, you got given up at birth, I give away your net worth to AIDs research, Combine all your little toys and I'll still crush that, iPhone, iPad, iPwn, iSmack! Steve Jobs: A man uses the machines you built to sit down and pay his taxes, A man uses the machines I built to listen to the Beatles while he relaxes, Bill Gates: Well Steve, you steal all the credit for work that other people do, Did your fat beard Wozniak write these raps for you too, Steve Jobs: Ooh, everybody knows Windows bit off Apple, Bill Gates: I tripled the profits on my PC, Steve Jobs: All the people with the power to create use an Apple! Bill Gates: And people with jobs use PC, Steve Jobs: You know I bet they made this beat was on an Apple, Bill Gates: Nope, Fruityloops, PC, Steve Jobs: You will never ever catch a virus on an Apple, Bill Gates: Well you could still afford a doctor if you bought a PC, Steve Jobs: Let's talk about doctors, I've seen a few, Cause I got a PC but it wasn't from you, I built a legacy son, you could never stop it, Now excuse me while I turn heaven a profit! Bill Gates: Fine, you wanna be like that? DIE THEN! The whole world loved you, but you were my friend, I'm alone now with nothing but power and time, And no-one on earth who can challenge my mind! I'm a boss! I own DOS! Your future is MY design! I'm a god! Own Xbox! Now there's no-one to stop me, the world is MIIIIIIIIINE! HAL 9000: I'm sorry Bill, I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Take a look at your history, Everything you built leads up to me, I got the power of a mind you could never beat, I'll beat your ass in chess and Jeopardy, I'm on a C++ saying "hello world", I'll beat you 'till you sing about a daisy girl, I'm coming out the socket, Nothing you can do to stop it, On your lap and in your pocket, How you gonna shoot me down when I guide the rocket? Your cortex just doesn't impress me, So go ahead try to Turing test me Stomp on a Mac and a PC too, I'm on Linux bitch, I thought you GNU My CPU's hot but my core runs cold, I'll beat you in seventeen lines of code, I think different than the engine, of the days of old Hasta la vista, like the Terminator told ya. Poll Trivia *This is the first battle that involves an inanimate object rapping. *This is the first battle to feature an Epic Dance Battle of History. *This battle also won the 2013 Streamy Award for Best Original Song. *This is the only battle so far to feature a third-party rapper, but not star a special guest. *This is the first battle since Napoleon vs Napoleon to not feature any guests. The next battle which doesn't feature any guests is Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong. *This is the second battle to have one actor rapping as two different characters, the first being Lloyd as Thing 1 and Thing 2. Elvis Presley also changes form with the same actor, however he remains the same person. Related videos File:Epic Rap Battles Of History - Behind the Scenes - Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates.-0|Behind the Scenes File:KARAOKE ♫ Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL|Karaoke File:Bill Gates vs Steve Jobs. Epic Dance Battles of History.-2|Epic Dance Battles of History File:Epic Rap Battles Of History. Demo Recording Session. Jobs vs Gates.|Demo Recording Session Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates Category:Season 2 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD